Ramen Anyone?
by Cherryb3
Summary: It's just their luck.


**Authors Note:** Hi! So I thought of this idea. This is what happens to people with bad luck…like me at times. So yeah enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I will disclaim that. So there. You all heard me! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Get off my back about it.

**Ramen Anyone?**

"Haruno!" Sasuke yelled down one of the streets of Konoha.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around to see none other than her best friend/ secret boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha coming down the road to meet her.

"Uchiha!" Sakura said, smiling at him. He ran up to her the rest of the way.

"What's up?" He asked once he got to her. Once he did, he kissed her.

"The sky. No actually nothing much. What about you?"

"Exactly the same, nothing much."

"Well that's good I guess." Sakura said. Not really sure what to say next, she decided to do the next best thing to words, kiss him.

"You bet it is. So wanna accompany me to get some ramen?" Sasuke asked taking her hand in his.

"Like a date? Sure why not Sasuke-Kun!" She said putting her head on is shoulder.

"Well then let us go on our date." And then Sakura and Sasuke started walking.

After like a minute Sakura removed her head from his shoulder. She also dropped his hand.

"Why did you just do that?" Sasuke asked her.

"Because we are or at least were trying to stay secret. You know with our relationship. So I thought since we were in public, with people we know and that know us and gossip a lot, I just thought I would just try to keep us secretive. I don't care though. If you want we could become public but, well whatever, I just thought." Sakura said.

"Okay Sakura, I got it. Yeah, we'll continue keeping us a secret if that's what you want. I don't care, it's just fun."

"Okay Sasuke." She said, giving him a side hug.

Naruto was walking around the village. He didn't really have anything to do or anywhere to go. So when he saw Sakura and Sasuke he decided to see what they were doing and see if he could or wanted to hang with them. The three of them were teammates after all, so he probably would go and do whatever it was they were.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Sasuke-Teme." Naruto said, enthusiastically at first and then unenthusiastically as he saw them. He walked to catch up to them, but Sakura and Sasuke started speeding up.

"Sakura, keep walking. Maybe he won't catch up and he'll just go away and leave us alone." Sasuke whispered to her.

"Sasuke-Kun, that's mean!" She whispered back.

"Fine." And then the two of them stopped walking and turned around. "Hey Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Where are you two going?" Naruto asked his teammates once he caught up to them.

"We're getting food. Go away." Sasuke answered, starting to walk away. "Come on Sakura."

"Are you getting Ramen? I bet you are." Naruto told them. Sakura stopped in her tracks making Sasuke stop too giving Naruto a chance to catch up to them again.

"Yeah. We are." Sakura told Naruto. Sasuke nudged her in the side. "Ow!" Sakura said quietly to Sasuke.

"Sorry but you deserved it. You should have said no."

"Can I come with you? It will be like a team lunch. Oh or maybe a date between Sakura and me."

"No, it will not be like a date between Sakura and you. It won't even be like a team lunch. Sasuke told Naruto.

"How come?" Naruto whined.

"Because you aren't coming Dobe!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura said hitting him in the side this time. "Naruto, you can come if you want."

"Haha. Cool. So Teme, are you going to pay for Sakura-Chan and me."

"No Naruto. I'm not paying for you."

"Are you paying for Sakura-Chan then?" Naruto asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She looked at him too. Her eyes seemed to tell Sasuke to just say no. He could pay her back sometime.

"No. He's not paying for me." Sakura said, once she realized that Sasuke was hesitating.

"That's mean Sasuke-Teme."

"What is?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Not paying for someone when you ask them to lunch. Especially when it's someone like Sakura-Chan."

"I didn't ask you. Sakura did."

"And he didn't invite me. I sort of invited myself." Sakura explained.

"Really? I wouldn't take Sakura as one of those people who invite themselves places."

At this time Sasuke was looking at Sakura. Wondering why she was saving him and hurting her reputation. Of course he knew why she would do this. Just so they could be together secretively.

"Naruto." Sasuke said aloud. "Shut up. Sakura didn't invite herself and I didn't invite her. We sort of just met up. We're friends, I guess. It's what we do." Sasuke explained.

"Oh okay. That's what I thought. I knew Sakura could never invite herself places." Naruto said smiling.

"H-hi Naruto-Kun. Sakura, Sasuke." Hinata said seeing team 7 walking together. She too was walking with her team.

"Hey guys. Where you heading? Do you guys have a mission or something?" Kiba asked.

"No. Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-Teme were going out to get ramen and they invited me to go. You guys wanna come too?" Naruto asked team 8.

"Sure Naruto." Kiba said. Shino nodded his head and Hinata blushed a bit.

"Thank you for letting us come too." Hinata said to Sakura and Sasuke after they started walking to the ramen shop.

"No problem." Sasuke tried to say nicely through clenched teeth. Sakura sighed toward his actions and sort of hit him.

"So Sasuke. Were you and Sakura like going out on a date or something?" Shino asked. Sakura grew a bit of panic in her eyes and looked away from Sasuke so she wouldn't give them away.

"Yeah Shino I was wondering the same thing. Were you two going out?" Kiba asked.

"No, we weren't. Were just friends." Sasuke said quickly. Sort of annoyed.

Now that last sentence that Sasuke said would usually make Sakura get upset except she knew that they were more than just friends. She knew they were dating and they were just pretending to be just friends.

"Forehead, Idiot, oh and Sasuke. Oh and Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. What's up? What are you all doing?" Ino asked, her team following behind her.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Yeah it does because I don't think my team was invited." Neji said.

"Oh great, it's Guy's team. They are here too. How wonderful!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"What a youthful gathering. What's it for?" Lee asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Shikamaru said.

"Now shut it so we can figure it out." Choji said.

"We're all going out for ramen. Wanna come?" Hinata asked the 6 new teens.

"Why didn't you ask us earlier Hinata?" Ino asked.

"You guys coming too?" Shikamaru asked Guy's team.

"Yes my youthful friends. Let us all go and have a youthful gathering." Lee said, super excited.

"Sure, we'll go." Tenten said.

"Good cause I'm getting hungry." Choji said, his stomach rumbling.

"Me too." Naruto said after him.

"When aren't they?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura. Sakura laughed quietly. So did Sasuke.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kiba yelled, taking the lead.

The entire rookie 9 and Guy's team started on their way to the ramen shop again.

"Sak." Sasuke said to her, grabbing her arm gently to pull her back to him.

"Yes Sasuke?" She said, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's touch.

"Come with me."

"But Sasuke-Kun, what about going for ramen?"

"Oh we will, just not with them. Now follow me." Sasuke said leading her away from the rest of the group who were already ahead.

"Fine." And they ran off in the opposite direction, toward Sasuke's house.

"Okay Sasuke. This is much better." Sakura told him as he placed a bowl of ramen in front of her.

"Isn't it? We can be on a date without ruining our secret. Plus we get ramen at no cost to either of us."

"You're so smart Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said, acting like one of Sasuke's fangirls. "And you also make one hot chef." She said as she kissed him.

"Why thank you." He said sitting a bowl of ramen in front of his seat beside Sakura.

"Hey wait. You did have to pay for the ramen originally…" but she was cut off when Sasuke planted a kiss on her lips again.

"Let's not get technical Sakura. Oh and PS, you talk too much." Sasuke said after he pulled away from her lips.

"What a sweet comment Sasuke." She said back to him sarcastically. "Anyway you think that the others have noticed that we're gone yet?"

Sasuke and Sakura both pondered the question.

"No I don't think so." Sasuke answered after a few seconds. "They can be pretty blind sometimes."

"True that. Now let's eat." And with that command they dug in.

The rookie 9, plus Guy's team, but minus Sakura and Sasuke all had their ramen and had started eating when Kakashi came in.

"Hwy Kiddos. What brings you guys here? You guys having an anti-Sakura Sasuke party or something?"

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said, mouth full of miso pork ramen.

"Hey Kakashi." Everyone else said.

"What do you mean? Sakura and Sasuke are here too." Naruto said thinking about how Kakashi greeted them.

"You don't even know your own teammates. What a shame Naruto. I thought I trained you better than that."

"But they are the reason we're here." Ino said. "They can't be gone."

"Well they are." Shikamaru said. "Just go with it."

"They must be dating. They wanted to be alone so they left." Neji concluded.

"Yeah I guess that would make sense." Shikamaru said after Neji's conclusion.

"Why do you two say that?" Tenten asked. "Maybe they just weren't hungry anymore."

"Tenten, do you remember what Sakura said when our team arrived?" Neji asked her.

"Well yeah, I do. But what does that prove?"

"She was being sarcastic meaning she really wasn't happy that 3 more people would be added to the group."

"OMG!" Tenten and Ino screamed.

"They are finally going out!" Hinata said with excitement in her voice.

"It's so great!" Ino yelled.

"I'm so happy to see our baby girl going out with the boy she's loved forever!" Tenten said to the girls, acting like an upset mother losing her daughter to like marriage or something.

"Guys, stop acting like such girls, we don't know if they are or not." Shikamaru said.

"But Neji said so and Neji is always right." Ino said. Hinata and Tenten agreed.

"We've seen it first hand." The two girls said simultaneously.

"Well I am usually right." Neji said after receiving a glare from Shikamaru.

Sakura and Sasuke had finished their food and decided to watch some TV.

"Sasuke. I love you." Sakura said out of the blue.

"I love you too Sakura." He said, kissing her forehead.

"You think they caught on?"

"Yes, I think they did. If they didn't, then like I said before, they're blind."

"So we can go all public now?"

"Sure. Let's go out now! We'll go to the park and make-out. So then everyone will know, because everyone goes to the park at sometime."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Sakura said, getting up with excitement and energy.

"Sak, I was kidding. But hey if you want to. What the heck, let's go!"

"Okay!"

So that's what they did. And by the next day the whole village knew of Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. Even people, who didn't know them, which was few, knew.

**Author's Note:** Well you should know the drill. Review and stuff to make me feel good. Okay BYE!


End file.
